Pain of Love
by ElfRanger
Summary: A one shot. Tells a story of Harry trying to be overprotective of Draco, but ends up hurting him anyway. You'll have to read to find out more. Revised for spelling errors.


Hey guys. I decided to post a couple of my one shots that I wrote for my friends. Here's one.

Newly updated! With spell check. Sorry to those of you who read it with those mistakes.

The Pain of Love

Draco's POV

I ran to the lavatory, tears streaming down my face. Why had I been so foolish? I should have known it was just a fling to him.

Was I just another bed warmer to him? How could I have ever thought the sodding boy-who-lived could love me. Me, Draco Malfoy, the son of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant.

God, I'm an idiot. The pain in my hear and the lump in my throat refuse to go away. Even with all of my Slytherin training, I can't stop myself. I loved him, but there's no way he could have loved me.

After hours of lying there, my tears finally stop. I head back to my dorm where I can sleep untill I'm woken by the ever rising sun.

Next Day

A night of sleep can cure a lot, but not the pain of my broken heart. I look over at him, from across the Great Hall. He's laughing with his friends, but something seems off. He doesn't seem himself, but why do I care? He hurt me after all. I sigh and turn back to my pate. Maybe food can fill the hole inside me.

Double Potions, one of the two classes I have with him. And even though I want to, I can't look at him. I can't let him see my hurt. Thought it's obvious enough that my fellow Slytherins notice.

He's staring at me. I can feel his eyes boring hole's into the back of my head. Why does he act like it was I that crushed him?

Snape talked all class about something, but even when he was insulting Harry I couldn't look over and laugh. It hurts too much to look at him.

The day seemed to go by very slowly. It was raining, and it made me feel as if the sky was crying for me. And I could see it clearly from dinner. I ate my plate as fast as I could, and left before anyone else. But I wasn't alone. I could here someone's footsteps following me.

A muscular arm put itself around me, and a hand over my mouth. "I need to talk to you," It was him, and he was pulling me somewhere.

The Room of Requirement, the perfect place for us to talk it seemed. Inside was a couch, a fire place (with a fire burning brightly), and two arm chairs. He removed his hand and arm and turned me to face him.

"I need you to understand why we can't be together." I said nothing, I wanted, no needed to here what he had to say. "I love you Draco, but the was is comming soon. I know that you would go with me and I could protect you, but I may not live through this and I need you to go on with your life. I want to save you the pain of loving me, and then having that taken away. I don't want you hurt."

"Harry, I already love you! And I'm tiered of you trying to protect me! Your always trying to keep me from getting hurt, but you hurt me more than any of those things ever could!" The tears were welling up inside of me again. The look on his face was as if I had just slapped him.

"Draco I-I'm sorry. I hadn't realised you loved me. If I would have known," "Then you would have tried harder to keep me safe! I'm not a child, Harry, I can take care of myself!" Tears began streanming down my face. Ever the noble Gryffindor hurt me by trying to do the exact opposite.

He enveloped me in and embrace, "Draco, love, I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" No I couldn't. How could I ever forgive him for doing that to me? "All I can do is love you Draco, and never do that to you again." Did he really love me?

I looked up into his eyes, and found my answer. He did. I reached up and pressed out lips together. Our kiss was soft and sweet. It told more than words ever could have. He pulled away and his emerald orbs seemed to peirce through my soul.

"I love you Draco and nothing will ever change that." We kissed again, but this time it was hungry. Our tongue's explored each other's mouths, needing to learn ever knook and cranny.

His hands began unbuttoning my shirt, and mine his. With the shirts off, he began kissing and bitting a trail down my jaw line. Ending on my neck where he sucked and nibbled, causing a moan to escape my lips.

I could feel his arosal through his pants, as I know he could feel mine. His mouth came down on one of my nipples and I moaned again. His tongue making my body come alive.

Searing hot kisses were left down my torso as he began undoing my trousers. He stopped momentarily to remove my pants and then went back to his work. A feather light kiss was placed on my tip before he took me wholy into his mouth. Again his tongue worked its magic as he went up and down my length. He dragged his teeth along me lightly and I almost came.

I tangled my hands in his black locks and tried to move him faster. He took the hint and I came. Screaming his name like I've never screamed before.

While I was still comming down from my climax, he began preparing me. One finger at first, then slowly two. I moaned softly as he hit my prostate and then he removed his fingers. I whined, but to no avail, seeing as he still had his pants on.

I was in sheer bliss as he placed himself withing me. His rythm was antagonizingly slow, but it felt so good. Pleasure sounds were rolling from my mouth in regular intervals, and he began increasing his pace.

He took my re-hardened cock in his hand pumping it to match his speed. Within moments we both came screaming each others names, both voices laced with pleasure. My lover collapsed on me and his words were barely audible.

"I love you, and I'll never hurt you again. Promise." And he kept that promise untill he died along with the Dark Lord. All the pain came rushing back at that moment, but this time I knew he had loved me.

Fin

So what'd ya think? I'll never know unless you review!


End file.
